A conventional way to make an embroidery badge employs a sewing machine to embroider a pattern on a base fabric and this is a time consuming task. Some manufacturers develop another convenient way to attach small pieces of fabrics with different colors on the base fabric. However, it needs chemical adherents to glue the small pieces of fabrics to the base fabric and takes time to dry the adherents. The small pieces of fabrics could be peeled off from the base fabric after a period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a needle assembly for an embroidery machine wherein the needle unit can be quickly and easily installed to the needle bar. A protection device is located beneath the needle plate to prevent users' fingers from entering the space beneath the needle plate.